Animal Life
is a American animated comedy series created by TBD and produced by Warner Bros. Animation, premiering on WB Kids on TBD 2023. Plot The series is about Warner Bros. antropomorphic animals living in a animalian metropolis. It consists of various segments, such as: *'Bugs, Daffy and Porky:' shorts starring the best friends trio from Looney Tunes. *'The S.A.A.C. Files:' shorts based on O.W.C.A. Files files about secret agents Secret Squirrel and Morocco Mole, the Doggies (reimagined as secret agents) and Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat fighting crime. *'The Eli Show:' a talk-show starring Eli from Collin the Speedy Boy. *'Sam, Bobo and Ricky:' a series of shorts about The Doggies' Sam and Bobo chasing Ricky Mouse. *'Spike and Tyke:' *'The Misadventures of Tom, Jerry and Droopy:' *'The Rash:' a reinvention of the Road Runner from Looney Tunes as a speed-powered superhero. *'Mystery, Inc.:' a segment starring Scooby-Doo and his cousins Shaggy, Fred, Daphne and Velma (all reimagined as dogs) as crime-solving detectives. *'Lego's Place:' Lego, Wag and Rose own a restaurant. *'WB Network:' a spoof of TV news shows with Wile E. as a newscaster. *'Albuquerque Plains:' a Gravity Falls-inspired segment starring Buster (in a Dipper Pines-esque role) and Babs Bunny (in a Mabel Pines-esque role) from Tiny Toon Adventures with Yakko Warner (in a Grunkle Stan-esque role) from Animaniacs in a quest to solve supernatural mysteries. *'The Worldwide Mysteries:' a reinvention of The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries with Hello Nurse (instead of Granny, reimagined as a swan) from Animaniacs and her colleagues Sylvester, Tweety and Hector traveling around the world to solve crimes. Characters Main ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Bugs Bunny' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Daffy Duck' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Porky Pig' (voiced by Bob Bergen): TBD ''The S.A.A.C. Files'' *'Secret Squirrel' (voiced by Jess Harnell): TBD *'Morocco Mole' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD *'George and Linda Doggie' (voiced by Billy West and Grey DeLisle, respectively): TBD *'Tyler Doggie' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Karen Doggie' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Robbie Doggie' (voiced by Jeff Bergman) - TBD *'Jillian Doggie' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Kevin Doggie' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Wendy Doggie' (voiced by Cree Summer) - TBD *'Joe Doggie' (voiced by Bob Bergen) - TBD *'Melissa Doggie' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - TBD *'Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat' (voiced by Mae Whitman and Eric Bauza, respectively): TBD ''The Eli Show'' *'Eli' (voiced by Billy West): TBD ''Sam, Bobo and Ricky'' *'Sam Pussycat' (voiced by Corey Burton): TBD *'Bobo Pussycat' (voiced by Bill Farmer): TBD *'Ricky Mouse' (voiced by Tom Kenny): TBD ''The Rash'' *'The Road Runner/The Rash' (voiced by Tom Kenny, vocal effects by Frank Welker): TBD ''Mystery, Inc. *'Scooby-Doo''' (voiced by Frank Welker): TBD *'Shaggy Rogers' (voiced by Matthew Lillard): TBD *'Fred Jones' (also voiced by Frank Welker): TBD *'Daphne Blake' (voiced by Grey DeLisle): TBD *'Velma Dinkley' (voiced by Kate Micucci): TBD ''Lego's Place'' *'Lego' (voiced by Josh Keaton): TBD *'Wag' (voiced by Bill Fagerbakke): TBD *'Rose' (voiced by Tara Strong): TBD ''Albuquerque Plains'' *'Buster Bunny' (voiced by Charlie Adler): TBD *'Babs Bunny' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): TBD *'Yakko Warner' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): TBD ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Hello Nurse' (voiced by Tress MacNeille): a beautiful female swan and the leader of TBD who is also Dr. Otto Scratchansniff's niece. *'Sylvester Pussycat' (voiced by Jeff Bergman): the smartest member of the group, despite prefering to catch Tweety. *'Tweety Bird' (also voiced by Jeff Bergman): TBD *'Hector the Bulldog' (voiced by Frank Welker): TBD Supporting ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Lola Bunny' (voiced by Kath Soucie): TBD ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Cool Cat' (voiced by Jim Cummings): TBD Villains ''Bugs, Daffy and Porky'' *'Elmer Fudd' (voiced by Billy West): a fox and the segment's primary antagonist whose aim is to hunt and eat Bugs and Daffy. *'Yosemite Sam' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): a cowboy-like cat and the segment's other primary antagonist. ''The Worldwide Mysteries'' *'Colonel Rimfire' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche): Cool Cat's arch-nemesis who is the segment's primary antagonist. Other characters * Voice cast * Episodes See List of episodes. Trivia *This series is considered non-canon.